New Girl
by HPSG1
Summary: Hermione leave Hogwarts for her 6th year, but comes back for 7th. What changes are there at Hogwarts and with her?
1. Default Chapter

Ok I know it has been a while since I posted anything, but I have been really busy. This is my new story. I hope you like it.  
  
New Girl PG(for now)  
  
Hermione leave Hogwarts for her 6th year, but comes back for 7th. What changes are there at Hogwarts and with her?  
  
"'Mione! You have two owls here for you!" Jessie Granger yelled to her daughter.  
  
"Coming Mum!" Hermione Granger yelled back. She went down the stairs and saw two barn owls waiting for her. Each had a letter in its beak. One holding a letter with the seal of Cheyenne Mountain School of Witchcraft, an CM with an owl, horse, elk, and bear wrapped around it. The other had the Hogwarts seal. Hermione took both letter and opened the Cheyenne Mountain letter first.  
Dear Ms. Granger, We are pleased to inform that you have been chosen to be First Head Girl,  
if you wish to continue your education at Cheyenne Mountain School of  
Witchcraft. Please send your response by return owl.  
Beth Baker  
Headmistress Hermione smiled and opened the Hogwarts letter.  
Dear Ms. Granger, I am pleased to inform you we received your O.W.L. scores from Cheyenne Mountain. You received O.W.L's in  
Potions  
Transfiguration  
Charms  
Herbology  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Arithmancy  
Muggle Studies  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Advanced Potions  
Astronomy Because of your outstanding scores you have been selected as Hogwarts Head  
Girl. Should you choose to accept, please send a return owl with your  
response.  
Sincerely,  
Professor McGonagall She smiled and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper  
Dear Headmistress Baker, I have chosen to go back to Hogwarts for my final year of study. Going to school at CM has been a wonderful experience, but I do believe it is time for me to return home. Lord Voldemort has been vanquished and there is no  
longer a threat for me here in England. Please give my regards to the  
staff. I shall surly miss you.  
Hermione Jezebel Snape  
PS, I know of my parentage, my mother told me when I arrived home. No  
longer do I need to hide from the world.  
  
She finished that letter and folded it and tied it to the owl. The owl hooted and took off while she grabbed another piece of paper for Hogwarts.  
Dear Professor McGonagall,  
I have decided to attend Hogwarts for my last year of study. There is no longer a threat to me, so I will return home. Please send me the book and supply list for this year. Hopefully this owl will arrive at  
Hogwarts before the start of term, considering it is August 30.  
Hermione Jezebel Snape  
PS Does Pro. Snape know who I am? She tied that letter to the owl and sent it out the window. Than she stood and stretched.  
  
"Mum! I goin' to Diagon Alley."  
  
"OK sweetie. Be back by 7!"  
  
"OK."  
  
She went upstairs and changed into a pair of capris and a sleeveless that said 'I'm the Queen, wanna make something of it?' She brushed her hair out and than pulled it into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. Her hair was now straight and black with blonde streaks. She had also grown to a respectable 5'6" and had the curves in the right place. She turned and Apprated to Diagon Alley. Once inside she smiled and started walking down street. She was looking around at the different stores and walked right into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry Miss."  
  
"It's quite alright..." she started to say but looked up in to the emerald eyes of her best friend Harry Potter.  
  
"HEY HARRY! Come see this new broom!" called a voice, but not the voice of Ron Wesley, but the voice of a gray-eyed, silver-haired boy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Coming! Again, I'm sorry. Are you new around here?"  
  
"Yes, I went to school in America, but came here this year." Hermione said, smiling, ready to play with his head.  
  
"I didn't catch your name, I'm Harry Potter." He said, offering his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Jezebel Sn.."  
  
"HARRY! COME ON! WE GOTTA GO!" Called a flustered redhead, Ron with an equally flustered Draco Malfoy by his side.  
  
"COMING! I shall see you at Hogwarts, right?" he said smiling.  
  
"But of course. Go now, before your friend gets any redder. Don't want him to spontaneously combust." Hermione said, laughing.  
  
"See you." Harry called running off.  
  
Hermione smiled and than continued to walk around.  
  
"Miss Granger, you have returned." Said a cool voice. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione turned to see the owner of the voice; she turned and looked into the black eyes of Severus Snape, Potions Professor at Hogwarts.  
  
"Professor Snape! I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Hermione said, startled.  
  
"Yes, as you must not have seen Misters Potter, Malfoy and Weasley?"  
  
"Oh, I saw Malfoy and Ron, but I bumped into Harry. Is there something I can help you with, sir?"  
  
"Yes there is, I would like to take you to your house to retrieve your belongings, then we shall proceed to Hogwarts. As a 'transfer' student, you will need to meet the staff, and we need to discuss your last name."  
  
"Ok, we can Apprate there. My home is not hooked up to the Floo."  
  
He nodded and they Apprated to Hermione's home.  
  
"MUM! I'm home and I have a guest."  
  
"Oh, you're home early...my God, Severus!" Hermione's mother said when she saw the Potions Master standing in her living room.  
  
"Jessie Granger,"  
  
"Snape, Severus, Snape. My muggle husband is dead; he was killed by Voldemort himself, because of Hermione. So I went back to my original married name, if that is okay with you, of course." Jessie said smiling.  
  
"Is that ok with me? Yes, I've missed you Jessie. I know you only left to keep Hermione safe." Snape said, pulling Jessie into a kiss.  
  
"Um, ok, as sweet as this is, could my MOTHER and my POTIONS PROFESSOR keep their PDA under wraps? PLEASE!" Hermione said.  
  
"Sorry 'Mione love. Now Severus, why are you here?"  
  
"I came to collect Hermione so she could go to Hogwarts and get re- acquainted with the staff and the castle. It will help also, so she can get into N.E.W.T Potions as well as Advanced Potions."  
  
"Okay, 'Mione get your stuff."  
  
"Yes Mum." Hermione said running up the stairs.  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE BURROW  
  
"Did you two see that girl I bumped into today in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked while he, Ron and Draco were getting their supplies packed.  
  
"No, was she cute?" Ron asked, putting his Prefect badge in his trunk.  
  
"Yeah, real hot, she had black hair with blonde streaks in it, and brown eyes. She reminded me of Hermione. I don't know why. 'Mione would never do anything to her hair. And if it was her, she would have said something sooner, like owled me saying she was coming home." Harry said, looking confused.  
  
"Why did she leave Hogwarts in the first place, Harry?" Draco asked, getting his Head Boy Badge out of his trunk and affixing it to the robes he would ware on the first day.  
  
"She said for a 'different learning experience', but I'm thinking that it was something else. She went to some all girls' school in America. We owled each other for a while, but we stopped because of the Final Battle. I owled her after that, but Hedwig came back with the original letter. I stopped after that." Harry said.  
  
"Well if she wants to get in contact again, she will, Harry, don't worry." Ron said.  
  
"Hey Draco, any idea who Head Girl is?" Harry asked changing subject.  
  
"No the letter says she is a transfer student who got OWLs in, hold on, let me get the letter, um, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Potions, and Astronomy. Yeah that's it."  
  
"Damn, this girl is smart. I think you have a rival Draco."  
  
"Hey I take offence to that Potter; I got OWLs in all but DADA and Advance Potions. But hey, I fell asleep during DADA, and I didn't take AP. So there." Draco said, sticking his nose up in the air, and causing the other two to laugh.  
  
BACK AT HERMIONE'S HOME  
  
"Ready, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, let's go." Snape said smiling.  
  
"Now, both of you keep in touch." Jessie said hugging them both.  
  
"Will do, mum" Hermione said as she disappeared with a POP, and Snape not long after.  
  
They arrived at Hogsmeade and made their way up to Hogwarts castle.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts Ms. Granger", Minerva McGonagall said, smiling at the duo.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Hermione replied.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is waiting in his office for you. The password is 'Mars Bars'"  
  
Snape and Hermione nodded and went to the stone gargoyle.  
  
"Mars Bars" Snape muttered.  
  
They went up the staircase and into the circular office.  
  
"Ah Severus, Ms. Granger, please sit down. Now Ms. Granger the first major issue, do you and Professor Snape wish to come out with your relationship?"  
  
"If Hermione is ok with that I would love to announce to the entire world I am not the heartless bastard everyone believes I am." Snape said with a smile on his face.  
  
"I would like that very much. No more secrets. Should I call you dad now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You may call me dad when we are alone until word lets out. Until then it will be Professor or Sir."  
  
"Yes dad." She replied, smirking. 


End file.
